


Brother Complex

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Incest, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “When I said we could go to the bathhouse together,” he stared at the eldest brother pointedly, “I thought we would be alone.”
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend   
> if you can't read tags debate with your momma

“Banri!” 

Hearing his name and the sound of footsteps running up behind him, Banri turned to see a familiar face smiling widely. His mouth opened to greet Kumon in return, but he got cut short seeing an extra person trailing behind.  _ What’s his ugly mug doing here? _

“Th’ hell? Hyodo?” Guard going up Banri’s relaxed body language changed, expression hardening at seeing Juza. 

“When I said we could go to the bathhouse together,” he stared at the eldest brother pointedly, “I thought we would be alone.” Banri’s brow twitched seeing Kumon cling to Juza’s side and give him a disapproving look. 

“You promised to be nicer to Nii-chan! And it’s my birthday present! I can invite who I want!” 

Kumon hugged Juza even tighter while Juza cast a glance towards Banri that made his ass itch. Ever since he had started going steady with his lil bro Juza had been against it. Not wanting to upset his brother he wouldn’t be vocal about his displeasure at his dating choices, but he would sabotage Banri’s dates as often as he could. Sure Banri acted a little smug at first thinking he now had a leg up against Juza, but he managed to ruin that victory too. It was already irritating enough that he somehow had fallen enough for Kumon, but to deal with him letting Juza interrupt their alone time…Whenever Banri would tell Juza to fuck off Kumon would always say-

“I want the two guys most important to me with me…” 

And without fail-

“...Fine. But this is the last time.” 

It won’t be the last time. 

-

Banri regretted not beating Juza’s ass and sending him home. 

He tried so hard to hide his irritation, but currently he was grinding his teeth worse than Juza did when he slept. Beside him Juza was sitting uncomfortably close in the bath, that wasn’t the worst part. Humming happily, Kumon was the textbook example of contentment. Why? Because he sat cradled in Juza’s arms, his brother patted his head as Kumon excitedly rambled about what everyone in Mankai gifted him. But made sure to add in that nothing was better than being able to spend time with his  _ Big Brother.  _ Gross. How did Banri end up the third wheel in this situation? 

After Banri looked away and sunk deeper into the warm water Juza and Kumon got quiet. Too quiet. Turning, water rushed down into Banri’s lungs from him gasping at what he saw. 

“What,” He hacked. “The actual fuck.” 

The burning in his lungs was the only thing that assured him this was reality. What was the appropriate reaction to seeing his boyfriend kissing his older brother. It definitely wasn’t his dick twitching in interest. Shit. Was he into this? You play one visual novel with incest and this happens. He’s never taking another rec from Itaru again. 

When he finally stopped coughing he spoke again. 

“I always knew you were a brocon, Hyodo, but shit. No wonder he’s attached to you by the hip.”

“...Kumon wanted to be honest with you.” Juza nudged Kumon, the younger having hid his face in Juza’s shoulder. 

“Mm..” Kumon groaned and fidgeted, peaking nervously at Banri. “Me and Nii-chan have had this relationship for a while. We’d stopped when I got with you! But..” 

“But?” Banri wondered why he hadn’t stormed out yet. He’d chalk it up to pure curiosity for now. 

“I lasted a week before going back.”

“A week?” Banri gaped. Yeah he knew the two of them were freakishly close, but normally this isn’t what one’s mind would jump too. “Damn. Hyodo’s dick that good?” 

“Uh about that..” Kumon looked up for reassurance, Juza giving him a small nod. “I wanted us both to be inside of you.” His voice lost confidence towards the end. 

“I’m not dating your older brother.”

“You wouldn’t be dating! I wanna be with you two both just this once!” 

Fuck it. He has nothing to lose besides his pride, but that was long gone when his first reaction to seeing them kiss was thinking it was hot. 

“Hyodo’s ugly but,” Kumon frowned at him. “His body ain’t half bad. But being hung runs in your family and I dont want Hyodo’s dick up my ass.” 

Kumon looked up at Juza pouting at his plans having to change but Juza simply shrugged in response. 

“Can’t force him into anything.” 

And that’s how Banri found himself kneeling between Juza’s legs as he sat on the edge of the bath working on getting him hard as Kumon was fingering him. 

Really what was the Hyodo family putting into their kids’ food? His hand barely wrapped completely around the girth of Juza’s cock not to mention the length was borderline excessive. Banri’s ego had gotten bruised when Kumon was bigger than him, now he has to deal with Juza being huge too. He cursed the Hyodo family yet opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the head regardless. Lamenting the aching jaw he was bound to get by the end he slowly worked his way halfway down. He suctioned his mouth and slid back up before he could get anymore into his mouth. 

“Ya gotta go down further than that, Banri! I can get all of Nii-chan down immediately.” Kumon huffed proudly. 

Flashbacks of him being shocked at Kumon’s blowjob proficiency flitted through his mind. No wonder a kid with performance anxiety was able to have sex so naturally. Were the signs all there and he just ignored them? The image of Juza gently coaxing a young Kumon to take all of his cock and praising him throughout had him biting back a noise. Maybe he’ll get to watch that next time. Not allowing himself to grapple with the fact he wanted to do this again he made an annoyed sound at what Kumon said and focused on the task at hand. Loosening his jaw, Banri felt Juza’s tip slide against his tongue, it going further and further till it was nestled comfortably in his throat. He’ll be damned if he lets Kumon beat him. Dark hairs tickled the tip of his nose after he got all of Juza’s cock enveloped.His throat muscles worked around the hardness and his own hand slid between his legs to fist at his cock. The satisfaction was only temporary though, Banri wishing Kumon would hurry it up.

Kumon’s fingers slid and curled inside of him causing his legs to shake and Banri to lose his focus and gag around Juza. Just when he was getting a good pace and getting that bastard to let out quiet noises Kumon ruined it. Figures. Whenever Kumon succeeded in getting a reaction out of Banri it emboldened him. He’d always gloat afterwards too. Kumon’s lucky he liked him and liked getting fucked by him. And apparently liked him enough to choke on his self proclaimed rival’s cock at his request. Giving his throat a break he used his hand to stroke Juza instead and bit the insides of his thighs. In part to muffle the sounds he was making from Kumon cheerily pressing and rubbing his prostate, but also so that Kumon would see them the next time he was between his brother’s legs. He was much more aggressive with his bites than he would be with Kumon. Juza could take it. And from him urging Banri’s head back towards his cock he must’ve enjoyed it. Banri slapped his hand away, and lapped at the precum leaking from his tip instead of giving him what he wanted. 

When Banri felt the telltale emptiness he arched his back in anticipation of Kumon entering him. Normally he wouldn’t want Juza to see him act submissive in any capacity, but it was much too late for that. Just because he currently wanted to get spitroasted between his boyfriend and his brother didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to fight him. And if Juza ever brought this up to get back at him? He’d put him in the ground. 

Banri’s brain zeroed in on the familiar sensation of Kumon’s cock splitting him open. He never would get used to how deep Kumon reached inside of him. Banri absentmindedly pressed a hand to his stomach just to check to see if he was bulging. He knew that he wasn’t but god he swore that one day Kumon would manage it. The hand on his stomach traveled the short distance to curl fingers around himself once again. He stroked himself and Juza in tandem as he kissed and sucked his head. When Kumon’s hips began to rock, Banri used that momentum to swallow Juza down again. Admitting to himself that he wanted his jaw to ache and that if Juza were to push his head down he’d welcome it. Almost as if Juza could hear his thoughts, Banri felt hands gripping his hair and pushing him down to the base. Kumon too must have known what Banri wanted because he was no longer hesitating to subject Banri to a punishing pace. Banri let go of his control, letting Kumon and Juza use his body as they pleased. 

“Nii-chan…” was all he heard before feeling Kumon and Juza both go as deep as they could. The both of them had leaned forward to kiss over Banri’s body. He couldn’t see but the sounds alone and his vivid imagination were enough for more heat to pool at his gut. Kumon kept gasping for his brother and every groan the younger made for Juza cemented the reality of what they were doing. Hearing Kumon’s whines against his lips must have been doing even more to Juza if the constant leak of precum going down his throat was anything to go by. If that wasn’t hint enough then Juza using his grip on Banri’s head to fuck his face definitely was. Banri was thankful Autumn Troupe wasn’t in the middle of practices because explaining that his voice was hoarse from choking on dick wasn’t something he planned on doing. Juza didn’t give him any time to breathe, probably figuring Banri could take it and he wasn’t going to back down. That and every time the tip of his cock would go a touch too far down his throat Banri’s felt dangerously close to cumming. Combined with Kumon’s cock hitting his prostate head on every thrust he was struggling to not be pushed over the edge first. His stubbornness was rewarded with Juza spilling in his mouth. He’d smirk if his mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. 

Urgently Kumon was pulling his body up before Banri even had the chance to swallow. When he felt a tongue licking a stray drop at the corner of his mouth before prying his lips open, Banri understood it to be intentional. Kumon’s grip on his jaw was firm as he licked all of his brother’s cum out of Banri’s mouth. He moaned at the taste and Banri felt a rush of warmth fill him. Banri’s body relaxed fully and he fisted his cock a few times before orgasming himself. Ha. He lasted longer than them both. 

They were all silent afterwards, basking in the aftermath and breathing heavily. Kumon was the one who broke the silence.

“Uh...we dirtied the bath..” 

“Shit. Gotta get out before we’re blacklisted.” 


End file.
